jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubby
'Cubby '''is a character in ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a tiny bit cowardly, yet adventurous boy. In the series he takes care of the coins and treasure that he, Jake and Izzy constantly find. He is also the holder of the map of Never Land that Peter Pan gave him. He is shown to be very clumsy. It is shown on a few occasions that he has a slight lisp, particularly when he's excited. He was voiced by Jonathan Morgan Heit and later by Jadon Sand. Personality Cubby is curious and seems quite intelligent. He is great with maps. He looks up to the other two as older siblings who are there for him always. He has a tendency to get upset easily but that never gets in the way of him helping to come up with a solution. In the episode "The Emerald Coconut", it reveals that Captain Hook does not believe Cubby to be a threat to his plans. Despite this, Cubby proved himself worthy by taking on Captain Hook with only Skully as help putting aside his great fear of him. He is also one of the crew members aboard Jake's pirate ship Bucky. Role in the series Cubby is a member of a band of pirates organized by Peter Pan, and consisting of himself, Jake, Izzy, and their parrot Skully. He plays a key part in the overall story as the holder of the map of Never Land. The pirate's secret hideout on Pirate Island also holds a large map room where Cubby keeps a trove of maps. Though very adventurous, Cubby is easily scared and somewhat clumsy. He appears to have a low self-esteem, constantly thinking low of himself, but can be resourceful when necessary. A few episodes revolve around Cubby such as the already mentioned "The Emerald Coconut". In "Cubby's Sunken Treasure", Cubby accidentally uncovers the lost treasure map of the legendary Captain Fisher. In The Never Night Star, Cubby was forced to face his fear of the dark when the crew went of a journey to find the Lost City of Gold. In the episode"Cubby's Mixed Up Map", Captain Hook switches Cubby's map with a fake one to keep Jake and his crew from finding their way to the Golden Dinghy. Cubby proves his resourcefulness and keen memory recalling all the locations leading to the Golden Dinghy. Cubby was once again the main focus in the episode "Pirate Swap!" He and Bones were the lucky candidates for Pirate Swap Day Bones became a part of Jake's crew for the day and Cubby apart of Hook's they would later return to their proper crew once the day was over after learning a whole new experiences on how the pirate crew live. In the episode"Cubby the Brave!",When Jake and crew find a pair of abandoned boots on their hunt for the Treasure of Spikey Pike Peak, Jake suggests that they might be the legendary Boots of Bravery, in hopes of helping Cubby conquer his fear. In the episode"Sand Pirate Cubby!" Cubby auditioned to become one of Captain Flynn's sand pirates for the day by enduring various trials of the Never Land Desert along with Bones.Captain Hook became furious that a member of his crew would ever join Flynn's crew. In the episode Cubby's Crabby Crusade, Cubby is is mistaken for Jake by King Crab and his subjects who need help protecting their treasure the Golden Claw from Captain Hook. In the episode Jake's Pirate Swap Meet,Jake accidentally trades Cubby's first map to Captain Hook leading to a very special treasure he hid on Never Land.Jake tires to correct this error by offering the objects Hook trade for the map but the greedy captain refuse and set a course to uncover Cubby's treasure.Jake and his crew give chase after Hook.Unknown to Hook at the time Cubby set various pirate booby traps to keep his treasure safe from thieving pirates and to make matter worse the various objects he traded Jake for the map could of help him out of the traps.By the end of the episode the Hook finally finds treasure but it was merely a coconut Cubby calls Captain Coconutty. In the episode Cubby's Tall Tale,Cubby and the rest of the crew were enjoying Captain Flynn tale of adventure on Shipwreck Beach.Once it became Cubby's turn to tell a tale.In order to impress Flynn and his mateys Cubby exaggerate his tall tale about his journey to buried treasure at the top of Hidden Peak.Unknown to the young pirates Captain Hook overhears and sets off to find it taking Cubby's map.Jake and his crew accompanied by Flynn. Cubby was the main focus in the episode "Beardini's Apprentice",Cubby wishes to learn how to do magic as good as Beardini the Pirate Magician.But he happens to have some trouble.But Beardini reassure his new student that he needs to be confidant.But during the lesson Captain Hook and Smee sneak into to Beardini's lair to steal magic.Beardini was furious at the villainous duo and ask Cubby to transport them out of his lair, but during the process Cubby accidentally sends Beardini away with Hook and Smee to a magical castle,Castle Castaway which the only means of leaving is by being transported by the magician that sent them.Cubby along with Jake and the other pirates journey to the magical castle to rescue Beardini, Hook and Smee.After being rescued by Cubby, Beardini rewards the young pirate by making him a honorary pirate magician. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Skully often mentions Jake and the crew with in the spin-off needing the help of the viewer to complete a task for them, Cubby alongside the rest of her crew make minor appearance with in the spin-off. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Cubby makes regular appearance within the spin-off after Jake intrust the viewer with various lesson in each short in what it takes to be a Never Land pirate. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) While not the main focus of the spin-off Cubby does make a minor appearance in the short. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Cubby reappear in the Lego Duplo spin-off.Cubby and the rest of the crew are in search of the magical pirate pieces hidden all across Never Land said to reveal a hidden treasure when all the pieces are collected. Printed material Cubby has regularly appeared in books, various comics, and other printed stories in the series.A few stories revolve around Cubby such as Follow That Sound.Cubby has plans to play the harmonica at Marina the Mermaid's big party tonight. But that sneaky snook Captain Hook has other ideas. Video games Cubby has appeared alongside Jake and his crew in various games and apps.A few games revolve around Cubby such as "Sand Pirates" based on the episode of the same name. In the online game "Cubby´s Climb of Courage".Cubby is tasked with returning a golden egg back to its nest while evading Hook and Smee attempts to stop him. In the "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App" Map & Spyglass segment players learn to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake. In "Puttin' Pirates".Cubby is one of the playable characters the player can play as in the pirate min golf game. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Cubby appears in the live musical show during the Jake and the Never Land Pirates segment. In the show, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee steal the team treasure chest and Cubby joins the rest of the crew to take it back. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Cubby appears in the live musical show during the Jake and the Never Land Pirates segment.Jake and his crew are on the search for a treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano on Never Land.But during the young pirates travels Captain Hook steals Cubby's map and flees to the Jolly Roger.When the young pirates journey to Hook's ship to get the map back Jake is late caught in Hook's trap and lock away in the Jolly Roger's crow nest. Later that evening Cubby,Izzy and Skully sneak abroad the Jolly Roger to rescue Jake.With the assistance of Tinker Bell and Peter Pan Jake is free and Cubby's map is returned.After a battle aboard the Jolly Roger Hook is subdued allowing Jake and his crew to escape and continue the search for the volcano but Captain Hook and his scurvy band in pursuit. Relationships Jake Jake act as a big brother figure towards Cubby and always looking out for him.Even when Cubby doesn't have faith in himself Jake never gives up on him as seen "The Never Land Games" entrusting Cubby with the finial challenge and knew how to restore his confidants with the marching song.Cubby has also return the favor restoring Jake's confidants in "Jake's Jungle Groove","The Sword and the Stone", "Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword" and Witch Hook. Izzy Cubby and Izzy act like siblings and best friend, roommate, and crew mates. They're almost always seen together,In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove" Jake begin to doubt he'll learn to dance in time for the dance party, Cubby and Izzy where very reassuring that Jake will learn to dance.Like the rest of the crew she wishes Cubby would have more faith in his abilities and is always willing to help when needed.As in the episode "Basketballs Aweigh!", see how hard Cubby was struggling to make a basket she used her pixie dust help make a basket. Skully Like the rest of his crew Skully is very close with Cubby.In the episode "The Emerald Coconut", Jake and Izzy are caught in Peter Pan's pirate booby trap after saving Captain Hook and Smee and were left to deal with Hook who plan to add the Emerald Coconut to his own collection. Leaving only Cubby and Skully to deal with the captain who originally didn't see the two as much of a threat to him. Peter Pan Like the rest of the crew, Cubby is in good term's with Peter and strives to do his part in keeping Never Land safe in his absents.Peter intrusted Cubby with a map of Never Land to keep him and the rest of his crew one step ahead of Captain Hook. Captain Hook Unlike Jake and Izzy Hook originally didn't see Cubby as much of a threat to his schemes,Cubby is also at times the more fearful of Captain Hook.As revealed in the episode "The Emerald Coconut", Hook doesn't consider Cubby and Skully a threat.It wasn't until Cubby manage to outwit Hook aboard the Jolly Roger Hook sees Cubby differently. Like the other pirates, Cubby is greatly annoyed by Hook's thieving ways but won't hesitate to help the Captain when needed. Mr. Smee Cubby and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be in good terms.In the episode "Pirate Swap!" ,Cubby and Bones switch crews for the day.Smee tries to make Cubby feel welcome aboard the Jolly Roger and even coming to the young pirates aid when Hook almost lose his temper with Cubby's various changes aboard the Jolly Roger. Bones While usually seen as antagonist to Cubby and the rest of the crew, Bones doesn't have anything against the sea pups personally but merely follows Hook's command.Cubby like the others seem to show no grudges against Bones and even enjoy his company as seen in the episode "Treasure Tunnel Trouble",Bones took break from his pirate task aboard the Jolly Roger in favor of playing with Jake and his crew and the Buddybops on Never Land. Episode Appearances As one of the series main protagonist Cubby has appeared in every episode in the series. *See the Episode Guide. Gallery Trivia *Cubby is the second main character to have a solo song (in "The Golden Twilight Treasure!") with the first being Izzy (in "Surfin' Turf"). *He is not to be confused with the Lost Boy of the same name and nearly-identical appearance. *In the episodes "Yo Ho, Let's Go!",Cookin' With Hook! and "Captain Hook's New Hobby" Cubby has a fondness for cooking. *Cubby has become a temporary member of the Jolly Roger twice in the series the first time was in the episode "Pirate Swap!" and the second was "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n". *In the episode "Sand Pirate Cubby!" both Cubby and Bones become honorary Sand Pirates. *In the episode "Beardini's Apprentice" Cubby becomes a honorary Pirate Magician. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Magic Users